


Little Talks of Shadows and Light

by AsterRoc



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: AMV, Fanfiction Trailer, Fanvids, Inspired by Music, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsterRoc/pseuds/AsterRoc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanvid for not_poignant's Shadows and Light series.  </p><p>Poor broken boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Talks of Shadows and Light

**Author's Note:**

  * For [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Into Shadows We Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/766729) by [not_poignant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_poignant/pseuds/not_poignant). 



**Music:** "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men  
**Video:** Rise of the Guardians  
**Inspired by** not_poignant's "Shadows and Light" series  
Password: AO3 

[Little Talks of Shadows and Light](http://vimeo.com/73994544) from [Aster Roc](http://vimeo.com/asterroc) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Lyrics (F for female, M for male, otherwise both or backup singers):**

Hey! Hey! Hey!

F: I don't like walking around this old and empty house  
M: So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear  
F: The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake  
M: It's the house telling you to close your eyes

F: And some days I can't even trust myself  
M: It's killing me to see you this way

'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey! Hey! Hey!

F: There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back  
M: Well tell her that I miss our little talks  
F: Soon it will be over and buried with our past  
M: We used to play outside when we were young  
M: And full of life and full of love.

F: Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right  
M: Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear

'Cause though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey! Hey!

You're gone, gone, gone away  
I watched you disappear  
All that's left is the ghost of you.  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
There's nothing we can do  
Just let me go we'll meet again soon  
Now wait, wait, wait for me  
Please hang around  
I'll see you when I fall asleep

Hey!  
Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Don't listen to a word I say  
Hey!  
The screams all sound the same  
Hey!

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary  
This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

**Author's Note:**

> As mentioned [in a comment](http://archiveofourown.org/comments/4326930), I was inspired to do a fanvid for not_poignant's Shadows and Light series, except that all the footage I wanted was in my head and her words. This was as close as I could get.


End file.
